Walking Disasters
by wittybeyondmeasure
Summary: Leo Valdez is the new kid. Calypso doesn't know what to think. -AU/ AH Caleo


**I don't own PJO or HOO. I'm not going to repeat myself. I also don't own the title of this story which is a fabulous song by The Wombats. Nevertheless, please R&R**

* * *

_Only finding questions in answers_

_You and I are just walking disasters_

* * *

-**Calypso-**

The sun hit Calypso's eyes as she opened them to find her best friend jumping on her bed.

"Wake up, Cal- whoa. Mornings aren't too good on you. Never mind, we'll get you fixed up," Rachel continued to chatter, oblivious to Calypso glaring.

Then it hit her-

"Why are you here, Rach? It's 6.30 in the morning."

Rachel laughed prettily,

"Because it's the first day of school, silly. Now get ready and I'll braid your hair."

Rachel was, of course, dressed immaculately, her emerald green blouse complementing her bright red hair that she had somehow managed to tame.

Calypso had no choice but to get up.

"Try on the cream singlet, it makes you look tanned as hell. Ooh, and those new shorts, the black ones."

Calypso complied, feeling hopeless at fashion. Luckily, she had Rachel, or else she would have gone to school in jeans and a sweatshirt daily. According to Rachel, this was a bad thing.

Rachel also seemed to know exactly what clothes made people look good, at least she did when it came to her best friend. Rachel's fashion choices accentuated Calypso's every curve and made her look fantastic.

Calypso was one of the lucky girls that had hardly any insecurities about what she looked like. Not that she had reason to be insecure: her caramel coloured hair and peachy complexion was the envy of many. It was her eyes that Calypso loved: almond-shaped and dark brown, rimmed with thick eyelashes. It was Calypso's eyes that made people fall in love with her.

"Perfect," Rachel beamed and began braiding Calypso's hair in to her signature hairstyle: a single braid over her shoulder.

Calypso smiled back.

"I bet they'll be heaps of new kids. You know what that means," Rachel smiled cheekily.

Calypso knew what it meant too well: boys. A whole new range of boys for Rachel to admire.

"Aren't you 'totally in love' with that Junior? Percy Jackson?"

Calypso tried to say his name in a casual way, ignoring the range of emotions just saying his name made her feel.

"I've gone off him. He's going out with that Annabeth chick now, anyway."

Calypso stopped and paled. Rachel looked confused at her reaction,

"Annabeth? Annabeth Chase? Gorgeous with blonde ringlets Annabeth?"

Calypso put on a fake smile,

"Oh, that Annabeth."

"Never mind her. We're going to have to get you a guy this year. When did you break up with Drake?"

Calypso rolled her eyes at the mention of her dickhead-of-an-ex-boyfriend, "Centuries ago, Rach. Urgh. He was an arse, wasn't he? I've told you before, I don't need a relationship right now."

"I never said anything about a relationship. I think you just need to get laid,"

Calypso hit her best friend upside the head.

* * *

**-Leo-**

"You little piece of schist!" My brother, Jake, screamed as he ran to catch me.

Is it bad I poured icy water on him because he wouldn't wake up?

I guess so.

"DAD! LEO POURED WATER ON ME," He cried as we enter the kitchen, still running around.

Dad set down his cup of coffee and looked at Jake. And to me.

And laughed hysterically.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A WET DUCK!" He laughed.

"Dad. Ducks are supposed to be wet." I said, chuckling to myself. Jake rolled his eyes and stormed out of the kitchen.

"So, uh, Dad it's first day. And uhm, can you give us a ride?" I asked nicely. I decided long ago I was shite at puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay. Just go get ready. We'll be leaving in 20," He said so I hurried to the bathroom, which unfortunately was occupied by my brother.

"Hey Jake! We're going to leave in 20!"

"Okay!"

I ran to my room. Good thing I have a bathroom here. I picked up my towel and picked my outfit for the day. I settled with a t-shirt saying "all the ladies luv me" and my pants.

"LEONARDO! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?" I hate it when Jake says my name. I prefer Leo to Leonardo. I'm crap at art.

"Just a minute Jacob!" Oh, teasing my brother is my talent. He hates it when I call him Jacob.

I tied my shoelaces and looked at the mirror one more time, and trying to smooth down my curly black hair.. "Leo, you're one hot kid," I smiled and winked at myself.

That wasn't creepy at all.

"Finally!" Jake exclaimed as I ran past him and into Dad's car.


End file.
